Issue 16
Official Summary Special one-shot from original series artist (and Invader ZIM character designer) Aaron Alexovich! When ZIM, master of fear, gets spooked by Dib, he’ll do whatever it takes to prove he isn’t scared of anything! Or that Dib is scared of something! Or that GIR is scared of everything! ANYWAY! ZIM is the master of fear here, and that’s the MOST important!http://oni-press.myshopify.com/collections/new-releases/products/invader-zim-17 Release Issue 16 was released on December 21, 2016. Variations Invader zim 16.jpg|Aaron Alexovich Standard Retail Cover invader zim 16 2.jpg|George Bletsi Variant Cover Issue #16 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Aaron Alexovich standard retail cover #George Bletsis variant cover Characters in Issue #16 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis Zim and GIR are walking down the street, when Dib suddenly appears in front of them with a clown mask, startling them. Dib brags about having scared them, even as Zim desperately denies it. As he walks off, Zim swears to get revenge by scaring Dib back. A montage shows Zim trying to accomplish this by making Dib's lunch corn cold, having Willy dress up as Santa Claus, breaking Dib's pencils in class, and filling his shoes with beans, but all this accomplishes is annoying Dib. Frustrated, he turns to Gaz for information he can use against her brother. Depressed over having beaten every video game on Earth, Gaz agrees to help Zim in exchange for access to games from other planets. Zim confronts Dib with a game controller, which Gaz has falsely told him is a "fear lump" that Dib's afraid of, but all this does is tip Dib off to the fact that Zim's trying to scare him. Annoyed, Zim threatens to cut off Gaz's trip to the Arcadikon for misleading him. She responds by telling him Dib's afraid of ghosts and telling him of a haunted house he can make use of. Zim finds the house and equips it with robotic arms and legs that let it move, enabling him to take it to Dib, and trap him inside the house. When he realizes that there aren't actually any ghosts in the house, Zim again asks for help from Gaz. At her advice, he fills the house up with dead bodies, but Dib still isn't scared. Flashbacks then reveal that when Dib realized Zim was trying to scare him, he went to his father for help. Membrane then provided Dib with a Fear Siphon, a device that sucks all fear out of the brain and stores it as a slurry, thus rendering the user fearless. Desperate to scare Dib, Zim begins throwing every scary thing he can find at him. He even kidnaps a famous horror writer to make him tell Dib a scary story, but it doesn't works and he launches the writer into space as punishment. Dib gloats that Zim will never win, but then Zim sees the clown mask Dib used to scare him, and remembers what Gaz said about people wearing what they fear. He then transforms everyone present (including himself, GIR, and Dib) into clowns. This causes Dib so much fear that the siphon explodes, covering everything in fear juice. This leaves Zim and Dib afraid of everything, and they run off in panic, while Gaz returns to Earth, having apparently conquered Arcadikon. When a minion asks if she wants Dib and Zim destroyed, she decides not to and leaves them to run off, as the comic ends. Facts of Doom *This is the third one-shot issue, the first two being Issue 6 and Issue 11. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Comic Series Category:Issue 16 Category:Oneshot Comic Issues Category:Volume 4